Mince Pies and Mistletoe
by shutuparthur
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friend since, well, forever. Everyone can see that they're so completely in love and yet the two of them remain so very oblivious. Christmas AU Destiel Oneshot


So many customers came through the shop every day but the one that Castiel liked the most was Dean. Dean Winchester was Castiel's best friend and he had been in love with him since forever. Castiel however was what you would call 'socially inept' and physically could not bring himself to tell Dean how he felt in fear that he might just destroy the best and only friendship he's ever had.

Gabriel; Castiel's elder brother, was the owner of _'Angel's Delights'_ which was his coffee shop/bakery where he sold all of his wondrous sweet treats. He had grown used to seeing Dean every day but constantly wondered why the man and his brother weren't dating yet. You see, everyone apart from Dean and Castiel could see that the two were so unbelievably in love that it was downright sickening. Sure they were best friends and did almost everything together like best friends do but this was on a whole different level.

They would constantly touch each other, they'd sit unnecessarily close and the reason none of Dean's relationships ever worked out was because even the girlfriend could see that she could never compare to the love that Dean felt toward Castiel, even if he did deny it.

No one bothered mentioning it anymore because they would just roll their eyes but people noticed the way that they'd both slightly blush and look away from each other as if it were some sort of high school crush. Sometimes Gabriel just wanted to smash their heads together and knock some sense into them to make them realise what was right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Novak!" Castiel looked up over the counter from where he was crouching behind it only to be met with shining green eyes and a constellation of freckles and then a confused look.

"What?"

"Why are you down there?"

"Getting a new pot of coffee, you want your usual or do want to try this new chai latte blend we got?"

"Might as well" Castiel nodded and turned away to fill the machine. "Sam's home today. I need to go Christmas shopping, fancy helping me?"

"Dean Winchester, Christmas is in three days and you haven't bought anyone's presents yet?"

"I've got Bobby and Ellen's and Jo's but I don't know what to get you or Sam, what do you want?"

"Some notebooks would be nice I guess"

"Dude no, I'm not getting you notebooks. I've seen the drawer full of them which are half unused"

"Well I don't particularly need anything else"

"C'mon man, you must have some idea?"

"Dean I really don't know"

"You're useless" Dean walked around the counter into the kitchen "Gabe! What do I get Cas for Christmas?"

"A life?" Came the reply "I don't know man. He's never not working on his freaking PhD. Think of what most twenty-five year olds like and then get him the complete opposite"

"That's so much help thank you Gabriel" Dean deadpanned. "Cas seriously what do you want?"

"Honestly Dean, I don't care. You know I'll be happy with whatever gift you give me"

"I know" he sighed. "I'll see you later then, you coming to the Roadhouse tonight?"

"I have to work on my dissertation"

"No you don't, you've got six months to do it. It's Christmas dammit and you're having a break from your fucking college work"

"Very well, I'll see you at seven"

"Later dude" he sang before scurrying out into the winter chill. At that moment the door behind the counter opened and Gabriel came marching through, a lollipop hanging from his mouth and one hand holding a glass bowl while the other hand whisked what looked to be some sort of chocolate concoction.

"You know Cassie, you really need to tell him how you feel, it's not good for you to be around the one person you love most in the world and not tell them"

"It's better that he doesn't know Gabriel"

"Why? You're letting him walk away you know. You're letting walk away all over your heart and it's hurting you, I can see it."

"That may be so, but I can't tell him Gabe because if I do then I mess up the only friendship I've ever had so if it means that I never tell him how I feel and he goes off and finds a pretty girl, gets married and lives an apple pie life then so be it. It doesn't matter if I get hurt because if he's happy then so am I."

"Christ Cas, you're willing to do that?"

"Dean's my best friend, I'd die for him."

"Somehow I think this is worse than dying. You're willing to sacrifice your happiness so that you don't lose your friend. How is that fair?"

"I never said it was fair"

"You are one of a kind baby bro, you really are"

* * *

Dean strolled into the Roadhouse and was met by a huge bear hug. At first he was taken by surprise but then realised it was just Sam. He hugged his brother back, when he pulled away he smiled up at Sam, who was a 6"4, shaggy haired moose of a man and he couldn't help but chuckle at the way he had an excited puppy look about him. His girlfriend Jess came out from the office and smiled warmly at Dean before hugging him.

"Hey Jess, hope Sam's been behaving while in California"

"He's been an angel"

"Speaking of angels" Sam interjected "How's Cas?"

"He's alright, but you know how Cas is. He's stressing more than usual over his freaking papers"

"Yeah but Dean, he's in his final year and doing his dissertation. If he doesn't do well then he won't get his PhD and we all know how hard he's worked on that"

"I know Sammy, anyway enough about Cas you can talk to him about nerd stuff later. How've you been little brother?"

* * *

That evening when Castiel arrived at the Roadhouse Dean pulled him to the booth where Sam and Jess were sat. The two men chatted amicably but Sam kept looking at Jess as if to say '_see, what did I tell you?'_ Dean and Castiel were sat shoulder to shoulder with their faces not even an inch apart, how they didn't just kiss during each conversation was a mystery to Sam.

"Hey Dean, come to the bar with me"

"Sure" He stood up and left Castiel to talk to Jess.

"Dude, when are you going to grow some balls and ask Cas out?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked quizzically at his brother "Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're in love with him?"

"What? I'm not in- Sam that's stupid"

"Is it Dean? Is it really? I mean you sit so you're touching each other, you're almost kissing when you talk to him, you share each other's food for Christ's sake and Dean, you don't share food with _anyone_."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with him"

"You stare at his ass constantly, you've never been in a long term relationship because they can all see that they can never compare to Cas, you wear each other's clothes when you crash at each other's apartments , you're with one another constantly and you've shared a bed on more than one occasion, 'just friends' don't do that sort of stuff not even best friends. Jesus Christ, Dean have you not seen the way you look at each other?"

"Cas isn't in love with me either"

"You sure about that?"

"He's gay yeah, but we're best friends He doesn't see me that way Sam."

"God, you're so oblivious it hurts"

* * *

In the morning Dean went out for his usual run this time accompanied by Sam. They were silent the whole time and Sam could sense something was wrong with his older brother. Just as the two of them were about to jog toward the coffee shop Dean froze before he could cross the road and go in, as per his usual routine.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean quickly shook himself and continued crossing the street.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

They walked into the shop and Cas was leant against the counter reading a book and Dean couldn't help but smile at how relaxed he looked. He had a tiny bit of flour on his cheek from where he'd obviously been helping Gabriel in the kitchen. He loved the way his raven coloured hair was always in a constant state of disarray and looked like he had perpetual sex hair despite Dean knowing that he hadn't had sex in about four years (he always struggled to comprehend how that was possible).

When Castiel heard the little bell above the door he turned and beamed brightly as his friends. Dean smiled back and thought about how Castiel's eyes always shined so bright. Now they were kind of just staring at each other, green eyes gazing at blue. And they really were blue; the deepest and most hypnotising shade of blue and when he smiled there would be crinkles around them on his lightly tanned face. Then Dean began to realise. He was completely and utterly in love with Castiel.

"Hello Dean" And there was that gravelly voice that made Dean's knees buckle and he had never even noticed the effect this man had on him.

"Hey Cas, the usual please"

"Of course." Castiel went and made the drinks, his hands working expertly. Sam looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and could see him watching the man while he worked; transfixed almost. "Gabriel made some mince pies if you'd like some; they're fresh out of the oven"

Dean ripped his eyes away from the man's body to his face "don't mind if I do"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll pass thanks, I'm going to go, I'll see you later" He grabbed his drink from Castiel's hand and wandered off down the street.

"Later Sammy"

Dean smiled at Castiel as he beckoned for Dean to follow him through to the kitchen. On a plate on the table was a pile of freshly baked mince pies and Dean couldn't help but dig in. Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "How are you not obese? You eat like a pig"

"Are you jealous of my hot body Cas?" He said through a mouthful of pie.

"Of course Dean, I am positively envious of your body"

"I don't blame you" He finished his mouthful and swallowed. "Right, I've got work to do"

"The garage is shut this week"

"Yeah I know, I've got presents to buy"

"You're ridiculous do you know that?"

"Yeah well you're helping me asshole. Come on" He stood up abruptly and grabbed Castiel by the waist and picked him up and slung the man over his shoulder all the while he was kicking and shouting to be put down.

"Dean! Dean! Oh my God, Dean!" Gabriel chose that exact moment to walk past the kitchen; he nearly screamed but decided to shout through the slightly opened door.

"CAN YOU NOT HAVE SEX IN MY KITCHEN PLEASE, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!"

Dean dropped Cas who fell to the floor laughing as a red-faced Gabriel hesitantly walked in. "We weren't having sex Gabriel oh my God. Dean lifted me up and refused to put me back down. Sorry."

"Fine, but the noises I heard coming from in here were not pleasant to listen to"

"Again, we apologise. Now I have to help Dean get his Christmas shopping because he is a lazy ass-butt"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Come along"

* * *

Castiel and Dean spent the entire day in the town deciding what to get people for Christmas, luckily for Dean though, Castiel was an ace at gift giving so he picked everything out apart from his own present.

By 5 o'clock Dean was complaining that he was bored and wanted to go home because let's face it; he is a twenty-five year old man-child. They drove home and Dean dropped Castiel at his apartment.

"Thanks for today Cas and remember party starts at eight"

"I know I know. Shall we meet you there?"

"Yeah, me and Sam have to help Jo set up the sound system so I'll just see you when you get there."

"Very well then, goodbye Dean"

"Later dude"

Castiel walked through the café and up to his apartment of which he shared with Gabriel. He sat on his bed and turned on his laptop. Soon Gabriel came in and told him to start getting ready.

"Cassie, you've got like an hour to get ready"

"It's not like it takes a long time to put a pair of jeans and a shirt on"

"You need to shower and make sure you look ravishingly handsome for Dean" He gave a suggestive wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows

"No point Gabriel, you know that"

"Well it is Christmas, miracles happen you know"

"Whatever" He stood up and opened his wardrobe only to find that hanging on his door was a brand new pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt with a shoe box on the bottom shelf. "Gabriel…"

"Call it an early Christmas present." He smiled and then scurried away.

Castiel showered as quickly as possible, trying to keep in mind off bright green eyes, freckles, tanned skin, dirty blond hair and beautifully puckered lips. Needless to say he failed miserably and spent a bit too long in the shower.

When he pulled on his jeans he found that they were perfectly fitted, so was his shirt and the outfit showed off his lean runner's body. "Gabriel!"

"Yes baby bro?"

"How did you know my exact measurements?"

"Secret. You look hot Cas, Dean would be a fool if he didn't pounce tonight"

"How many times do I have to say it? Would you like me to spell it out for you Gabriel?"

"I know, I know. Put your shoes on we've got to go in five minutes"

He tied his new shoes which were surprisingly comfortable and 'styled' his hair by running his fingers through it. There was no point trying to control his hair, it never worked anyway. Gabriel scuttled in holding a jacket; "Right, you're wearing this jacket okay? No complaining. Here you go. Hurry up"

Castiel pulled on the jacket and walked out of his room. "Gabriel why are you in such a rush?"

"Because if we get there earlier then more drinking time"

"It's only five to eight though"

"And it starts at eight therefore if we walk there we'll get there at about twenty past eight, so we won't be first there but we won't be late either"

"Why do we have to walk?"

"Because I'll probably end up crashing in Ellen's office and you'll probably end up getting a ride from Dean so no point wasting gas"

"Fine then, let's go"

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel walked in, Gabriel went straight to the bar to try and flirt with Jo whereas Castiel went over to Dean.

Dean saw Castiel come over and he couldn't believe his eyes. The man looked _gorgeous_ even more so than usual (if that was possible). His jeans were just tight enough and his shirt was so perfectly fitted that he wanted to run his hands over the man's chest.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean"

"What are you wearing?"

His face reddened "You don't like it?"

"No no I like it, it's just it's not something you'd normally choose"

"Gabriel bought it for me, God knows why but I am grateful none the less"

"Well it suits you, you look good Cas"

"Thank you Dean" He smiled at the man.

"You might even be able to pull tonight huh?" Castiel's smile wavered and he stared at his shoes. He gave a forced chuckle.

"Perhaps" he lied. _What was he doing?_ He knew this outfit was for Dean and he wanted so badly to end up with him at the end of the night but chances are Dean would end up going home with some hot blonde whilst Castiel walks home in the middle of the night by himself. He didn't know why he was bothered it's not like he'll ever get what he wanted. It was a shot in the dark and a stupid fantasy that he's been playing in his head since he was a teenager. A stupid fantasy that would never in a million years come true.

He thought about what Gabriel had said "it's Christmas, miracles happen" but that only happened in movies and books. Something like that, something so astonishing, so miraculous could never happen to someone like Castiel; someone as boring and as plain as Castiel. He sighed and walked to the bar, then sitting on a stool and leaning against the bar, he could see Gabriel's concerned gaze from across the room.

"Cas" he heard from behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Dean's concerned eyes looking expectantly at him. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off"

He put on a smile and nodded "I'm fine Dean, just a bit tired perhaps. Don't worry about me"

"Come on man, get your brother we're all gonna get drunk"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

For the next two and a half hours Cas, Dean, Gabriel, Sam and Jess occasionally joined by Jo and Ash all drank and talked. At one point Dean got bored because Cas and Sam were talking about 'some nerdy shit that no one else understands' so he got up and went to take a leak.

By about eleven o'clock Castiel was drunk but not drunk enough that he wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning. He was sat with Sam and Jess laughing about something although he wasn't entirely sure what. Gabriel had disappeared into a corner to make out with a girl who was well and truly out of his league. Dean had been aimlessly wandering about for a while when he decided to go into the kitchen. Castiel stood up so he could get rid of his cramp.

"Hey Cas, while you're up can you get Dean to grab me some fries out of the kitchen"

"Sure thing Sam" He waddled off a quickly as possible and grabbed Dean's arms just as he was about to walk through the kitchen door. "Dean." He said slowly. "Dean Dean Deanie Dean"

"Yes Cas?"

"Can you get me and Samuel some fries puh-lease"

"Sure-"

"Ahem" They both turned to see Jo smiling at them wickedly. They both sent her a confused expression, they looked behind them to check no one was there and then back at her. They saw her eye glide up above their heads and they followed her gaze. The hand that was still on Dean's arm fell instantly and Dean began to go red. Jo stood with her arms crossed waiting expectantly. Dean stared at his feet and Castiel just rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" Dean looked up questioningly. "Merry Christmas Dean" He grabbed Dean's shirt with both hands and pulled him forward crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Dean froze at first, but then melted into the kiss because yeah maybe he liked it a little bit. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around the shorter man's waist to pull him closer. They fit perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that had finally been put together after so much time figuring it out. In that one perfect, spectacular moment the whole world around them seemed to fade away leaving the two of them there under that little piece of mistletoe, with their mouths moving in perfect harmony.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's and the whole room was silent before it erupted into a huge applause which startled Castiel. Bobby walked past and shouted "It's about time ya idjits"

Dean looked down at a pink faced, swollen lipped Castiel and brought their mouths together again. This time it was slow and passionate, full of heat and affection but when Castiel pulled back his hands remained in Dean's short hair as he looked up into the emerald coloured eyes and spoke softly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

"I can take a guess"

"Go on then"

"About ten years?"

"Twelve actually"

"Then that makes this so much more enjoyable"


End file.
